Appolyon
Appolyon is the youngest and third Darkest Offspring to be created. He is among the few beings without an opposite. Appolyon is also the younger brother of Armageddon and Abyss and the Darkest Offspring of Annihilation. Biography Appolyon was the third of his siblings. He was personally raised by his father, Ayin and was raised by side with his older brothers, Armageddon and Abyss. As servants of Ayin, Appolyon and his siblings fought the forces of the Six after Archeus' death, he was one of the seven generals of the Voidborn alongside his father, Ayin, his fellow Darkest Offpsrings, Armageddon and Abyss, the Cosmic Gods, Zero and Sheol, and the fourth Voidborn (If we count Darkest Offsprings as Voidborn), Nahash. He fought against Empathy in a fight that he lost. He witnessed Nahash being punished and condemned to ressurect in a human soul periodically, Zero being sealed with Uno in the Mask of Everything and Sheol being forced to sleep in The Empty, Appolyon was "only" locked in Theotopos with his siblings. He was the first to escape via a deal he made with the angel Raziel, convincing him that he would protect the Nephilims if he used the Power as his host, Raziel accepted, Appolyon, like every other time he did a promise, followed it and added the protection of Nephilims to his "to do" list. Personnality Appolyon is best described as a cunning and strong warrior who will do whatever he can to win, despite being the embodiment of annihilation, he's not reckless and wrathful like Armageddon but rather calm, cold and mischevious to the point of even his siblings describing him as insidious, besides his siblings and his father, there's only a few things he loves but Zero, Sheol and Nahash were among them. He is also stated to have some respect for worthy opponents, calling Empathy a very good foe and Marauer a good fighter. He finds the punishment of Darkest Offsprings fine compared to others. Equipment * Two Angel Swords: The chosen weapons of his host, Appolyon fights with two Angel Swords. Powers and Abilities * Mid-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Appolyon is the youngest of the Darkest Offsprings and, as such, is stronger than Archangels. Despite being younger, he, alone, is the most manipulative and persuasive voidborn in existence. ** Nigh-Omniscience: Appolyon has been around 5000 years and so is way older than the physical universe. * Annihilation Embodiment: Appolyon has total authority and power over annihilation as he incarns all of it. ** Erasure: Appolyon is able to physically erase a person from existence, making this person dissapear of the memory of weaker beings. He can't erase beings at least as strong as Powers. * Immortality: Appolyon is known for being over 5000 years and perhaps even older than that. He cannot age or wither. He can potentially live for another billions of years. * Mental Manipulation: Appolyon can manipulate the mental state of an individual. All of their brain functions can be altered by mind controlling them or shutting the mind down. He has used this power to force the truth or mind control people. ** Dream Manipulation: Appolyon can manipulate a person's dream by altering, fabricating a fake dream or destroying it. He can leave one trap in a dream state for eternity. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Appolyon cannot be harmed or killed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. As a Darkest Offspring, it is nearly impossible to kill him with only Primordial Level Weaponry being capable of harm or killing him. Beings on par or greater can do the same as well. * Reality Warping: Appolyonl is far sufficient at distorting or altering reality. He can conjure objects, food, or people with ease. * Super Speed: Appolyon is capable of traveling through light speed or mach on Earth. His reflexes and agility is also on par with his speed as she can react to incoming attacks from behind his without even looking. * Super Strength: Appolyon possesses vast supernatural strength to outmatch all supernatural entities except for Primordial Species Level Entities. * Supernatural Concealment: Appolyon can conceal his presence and prevent anyone from tracking him down. However, stronger beings can still detect and track him. * Truth Inducement: Appolyon can force someone to speak the truth, no matter how much they resist, they cannot deny speaking the truth or hide any lies. Only beings as strong as, or higher than, Cosmic Gods are immune. * Photokinesis: Appolyon, due to his host, can manipulate light to some degree. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Magic: Magic cannot kill Azazel. Primordial Level magic can harm or restrain him for a short period of time. * The First Blade: The First Blade cannot kill Appolyon but it can severely harm him with lasting poisonous effects. Destroying Beings * High Tier Half-Breeds: Arch-Cambion/Nephilim/Nephalem can destroy Appolyon. * Lucifer/Lilith: Lucifer and Lilith are respectively the first and strongest Archangel to exist and the first and strongest Archdemon to exist. They can rival with Appolyon's power. * Primogenitum: 'The Primordial Aspects can destroy Appolyon without effort. * 'Cosmic Gods: '''The first gods in existence can destroy Appolyon with an effort depending of their concept, Empathy and Thought can't do it without focusing on it for a hour, Eternity and Infinity are able to do it given a time of thirty minutes, any Cosmic God higher than Marauer can do it instantly. * '''Absolutes: '''The first five beings in existence can destroy Appolyon without effort. Weapons * '''Personal Weaponry of Primordial Beings: The personal weaponry of the Primogenitum can destroy Appolyon. * Primordial Level Weaponry: Primordial Level weapons such as an Archangel Blade, Archdemon Blade, Necro-Scythe, or Avalonites Staff can harm or kill Appolyon if it strikes him at her vital organs. Trivia * It is unknown if it's Appolyon or Raziel who is portrayed by James McAvoy, it can be assumed that the Darkest Offspring took a body physically similar to the one who hosted him in order to not raise suspiscions. Category:Characters Category:Voidborn Category:Void Ancients Category:Darkest Offsprings Category:Higher Beings Category:Primordial Entities Category:Primordial Species Category:Ayin Category:Angels Category:Higher Angels Category:Powers Category:Asherah